


You're Beautiful Baby

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fae have different bodies, Fluff, Nipple Play, Romance, Sillyness, So Jareth has breasts, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: “I--I can make them disappear if you want--!”“Oh my god… Jareth...how long have you had these?” she asked looking at him for guidance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I credit TheBeetleQueen for this idea as we were chatting about gender fluid Jareth and what if he had boobs. Well This is what came out ;)

It was all Jareth fault. When he’d said “Fancy a snog?” with that tone of voice, the one he’d used when he’d asked her how she was enjoying the labyrinth.

  


True, Sarah hadn’t had very many chances for makeouts but that didn’t stop her from doing so with Jareth.

 

“What do you think?” she’d replied.

 

She’d been a woman fresh out of college and had found that the Aboveground still wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. They’d reconnected and through an awkward, clumsy sweetness they started all over again from the beginning, only this time it was on neutral ground with nothing to hold over each other except themselves.

 

Currently Sarah was astride his lap as they sat in the empty Escher room against a solid wall--er--floor? She didn’t bother taking note as Jareth slid his tongue along the seam of her lips before she let him in with a smirk.

 

God he was a great kisser, she thought.

 

She ran her hands from his sharp jawline down his throat to slowly toy with the fabric of his lacey shirt opening. His skin was so hot and smooth beneath her palms as she let them explore further inside. Actually, his chest was really soft and plump considering how thin he was and how she was sure a breeze would carry him away if he wasn’t careful. Jareth made a noise at the back of his throat and pulled away abruptly.

 

“What is it? Did I do something?” she asked looking into his mismatched eyes.

 

“You could say that. I’m a bit sensitive right there really.”

 

“Should I not touch there?”

 

“No, its alright, its just--maybe I should have warned you ahead of time. I mean….I’m sure you’re going to see it eventually when we get to that point--” Sarah gently hushed him with her fingers.

 

“Jareth your babbling. Look just tell me, we promised that if we were going to do this that we were going to talk and be open. So please, just tell me ok?”

 

He bit his lower lip with a sharp canine, looking away sheepishly. “Maybe...I should show you first.” Jareth leaned forward and coyly parted the fabric of his shirt till it opened to slide down his arms and gather at the crooks of his elbows, exposing his chest.

 

“Oh my…”

 

Instead of normal pectoral muscles that she’d seen on every man in her life, Jareth instead was very different. Sarah stared down at a pair of small breasts. She looked at Jareth’s face then back at his chest, and then his face again which was quickly turning pink.

 

“I--I can make them disappear if you want--!”

 

“Oh my god… Jareth...how long have you had these?” she asked looking at him for guidance.

 

“My whole life. Fae don’t have any real gender, we’re born with it all. Sometimes the placement’s different but we’re fluid with our bodies unlike humans and how they’re separated into man and woman. It makes having a partner really interesting,” he said with a lewd smirk.

 

“Can I touch them--is it ok?” she asked licking the corners of her mouth. He nodded. “Here, like this,” he breathed taking her hands to guide them to his chest. With Jareth’s hands over hers, Sarah felt her her own quicken in excitement as she felt her hands cup and squeeze him the way he wanted. They were so soft, she couldn’t believe it at first. He’d always in her mind been all angles and valleys, sharp corners and dangerous points like some sort of natural formation in nature created over time and the elements.

 

To see him now, writhing beneath her like this with secret places she was being allowed to touch and see for herself made her heart swell. He trusted her and wanted more. Wickedly Sarah smirked, pulling her hands out from under his to reach up and pinch both of his nipples. Jareth yelped and pushed against it. Already she could feel the bulge in his tights getting bigger and twitching.

 

“Oh Sarah! Oh love, please don’t stop.” he moaned wantonly under her, bucking his hips against her to attempt to increase the sweet friction. Sarah smiled watching him unravel before her and promptly disentangled herself from him to stand up.

 

Jareth whined loudly from the loss of contact, reaching out to grab her back to continue the torment. “Ah-ah Goblin King. If you can be good than we can continue this later.” she teased. Well partially teased him, the other part was she really wasn’t ready to go the full nine yards with him just yet. They’d talked about this before while setting the ground rules so Jareth knew when to back off. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t still have some fun.

 

“I’m going to go now and you’re going to mind yourself until later, ok?” she said leaning down to kiss him once again. His lips were hungry but gentle, seeking her approval. “I take it you like them then?” he sighed.

  
“Trust me, you’re beautiful.” she replied with a smile.


End file.
